Blue Moon
by Chicsage
Summary: The title kind of has nothing to do with the story, I just had to think of something . This story is a shonen ai, and It's like, Sonic characters... Kind of a weird combination but bear with me please - It's a simple story in an alternate world where silver is a transfer student at a highschool. My chapters aren't long at all, but I hope they'll still be worth the read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it's my first fanfiction on this website. Uhh, it's a sonic fanfiction ((sort of weird for it to be my first fanfiction I guess.)) But, I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a shonen ai, so yeah, it's a yaoi. I'm not so good at writing stories so please bear with me ^-^

It was about six in the morning; the sunbeams glistening through the golden canary curtains of the bedroom shining down on the young hedgehog's eyes, which was still in bed with his eyes closed. Blue Jays from the outside of his window perched on a tree branch nearby, their throats choking out a song note or two. The alarm clock on his nightstand that beeped for over an hour couldn't wake the heavy sleeper. Silver mumbled and grumbled, pulling the bed sheets over his head, hoping that nothing would disturb him. Unfortunate for him, his bed had begun to rattle, and a small box that was placed on a shelf above him fell on his head. A whine came from the tired hedgehog's mouth, his hand hovering to the top of his head to rub the injury. He finally opened his eyes, but just rarely. Silver squinted and raised his head, gurgling and checking his surroundings before looking over at his alarm clock. The boy's eyes began to widen, his mouth agape. "Holy crap, I'm late to school, and on the first day!" Silver scrambled under the bed covers only to get from under them. He forgot that summer break was over and he started a new life at the school he was attending as a transfer student. Going from school to school was hard for Silver. He was constantly moving schools, making and losing friends during his repetitive traveling. To him, it was a cycle that was never going to end. His mother and father tried to keep him in a school suitable to his liking, but he was never satisfied with any of them. He has never spoken to his parents as to why he was never comfortable with the schools they have chosen, but he just smiled and kept it that way. But this time around, Silver is officially a senior in high school, so there wasn't any point in transferring him to another school. Silver's face was filled with enlightenment. He grabbed the pillow that was under his head and started to hug it tightly. He sighed, quietly mouthing the words his mother told him a couple days before he started school:

_"__It's your senior year, make the best of it! Because when you graduate, you won't ever see the people you go to high school with again!"_

"Make the best of it, she said." Silver murmured, his hands clenching the pillow. "I hope I can. No, I know I can!" Silver threw the bed sheets off of him and across the room, getting off of the bed and standing up with determination. "I'm going to make a lot of friends, and maybe, I'll even find my first love! I have to. It wouldn't be high school without my first love!" Silver plopped down back into his bed, holding the pillow to his face, blood rushing to his cheeks as the blush on his cheeks turned a faint pink. "What am I talking about? I'm just blabbing nonsense…- Ah, I have to get ready for school!"

It wasn't long before Silver got to school… an hour late. On the way, he had missed the 8:45 bus. So he had to walk the rest of the way to school which was about four blocks. His mother refused to take him to school because she told him that it was no excuse for him to wake up late. The thought of his mother not taking him to school made Silver feel worse than how he already felt about waking up late. His father couldn't do it because, well… He didn't feel like it, apparently. Another reason is that there was early morning traffic. That was a definite problem for Silver. He's just glad that he made it to school in one piece.

The young hedgehog placed his backpack over his shoulders, humming to the tune that was streaming from his earbuds. He looked around the interior of the school. Like other schools he attended, there were long and narrow hallways, with many doors on each side. He couldn't even tell which classroom was which, due to the doors being decorated differently. In all honesty, Silver noticed something different about this school just from stepping onto the campus grounds. He couldn't put his finger on it though. Silver scratched the back of his head, groaning as his brows began to furrow. "What the hell man, this school is huge… I mean, it's like the other schools I've been to, but..." Silver stopped in his tracks, hauling his bag on his back and holding the straps with his middle and index finger. He seemed to have stopped in front of a library. Surprisingly it wasn't crowded on the first day. There were only a handful of students on computers or on the second floor of the library. The ivory hedgehog took a few steps inside the library and looked around, eyes widening in amazement. It was something he had never even seen before. It felt so foreign to see a library this big to Silver. He ventured inside with carefree will, dropping his bag and spreading his arms wide as he spun in a circle. That all came to an end when he ran into a pile of books that was stacked against a table. A yelp came from the hedgehog, falling on his butt as he hit the ground, books piling on him and hitting his head. The boy threw the books off of him and rubbed his head, groaning in pain. "That's what I get for being an idiot…" Silver muttered, standing up and taking the fallen books into his hands, and setting them back on the table.

"Excuse me, but if you're going to continue to cause commotion I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Silver's ears perked when he heard someone's voice. It sounded like a more feminine and almost high pitched tone. He quickly attempted to straight the stack of books that was on the table, scooting the books that were on the floor under the table with his foot.

"I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me. U-uh, please forgive me for my actions." Silver bowed before straightening himself up along with his clothes. He gulped, looking around and rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Well, I guess it's alright. Things happen." The girl Silver was communicating with was holding a stack of books. She eventually set them down on a different table, soon enough looking at him from a fair distance. The girl that Silver saw is short and petite, and had pink fur and green eyes, which is unusual for someone like Silver to see. He had never seen anyone like her before, another thing that was new to him. But then again it felt as if he's met her from somewhere before. This feeling was almost nostalgic.

"What's the matter? Something got your tongue?" She asked, looking back at the books before evening them out in numbered stacks.

"Nah, it's just… I felt like I've met you from somewhere? I don't know, forget it." He waved his hand signaling to drop the conversation.

"Uh, alright then… If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Eh? O-oh. My name's Silver." The boy smiled, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the girl. "I uh, just moved here and I don't know where to go, so I sort of ended up at this library. What's your name?"

The girl stopped fiddling with the books, dropping her hands to her sides and turning to face Silver, a kind smile beginning to show on her face. "My name is Amy. It's a pleasure to meet you Silver." Amy retracted her hand so Silver could shake it. Silver looked down at her hand before looking back at her, then back at her hand again. He momentarily smiled, taking his hand in hers and shaking it happily. "It's nice to meet you Amy! I hope we become the best of friends." Silver poked his lip out before looking away. "I'm still sorry for crashing into your books, I was being an idiot."

Amy took her hand away from his and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, okay? You were just being a little too carefree, is all. I forgive you. So, you said you're new to this school right?"

Silver nodded his head, blushing of embarrassment. "Yeah I am. I don't know where I'm supposed to go."

Amy hummed, turning so her back could face the boy. She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again, looking back at him with a genuine smile. "Let me take you to the main office. They'll help you go where you need to go. C'mon!"

Amy led Silver to the main office in the rotunda, stopping in front of the office. "Well, here you are. I'll see you soon okay?" Amy waved goodbye to Silver before walking back to the library. Silver looked at the office in front of him. He inhaled deeply before exhaling and opening the door. "Excuse me? I-I'm new here, the transfer student…"

Silver looked around the office, gulping. The office door was unlocked, but there was no one inside. Silver sighed, sitting in one of the visitor chairs in the office. He waited for a while, looking back at the windows just to see if someone would come by. "Damnit, Amy. Why would you send me to the office when no one is even here…" Silver eventually gave up and left the office, but bumped into someone as soon as he stepped out of the door to the office.

Silver's bag fell out of his hands, and the other person's belongings fell out of its hands and onto the floor.

"I-I'm really sorry, I'm being clumsy…"

"No, it's my bad."

Silver gulped at the sight in front of him. He looked up at a blue hedgehog with green eyes and milky tan skin that had a genuine smile. Silver gulped, nearly swallowing his pride. The hedgehog quickly began to pick up his bag, but was fidgeting so it was hard for him to pick it up. The boy across from him kneeled down to pick it up for him, smiling at him when Silver looked at the boy eye-to-eye. The blue hedgehog eventually picked up on his own items, holding them in one arm.

"Here you go." The boy smiled at Silver, handing him back his bag. Silver cautiously took his bag from the other boy, just to feel the softness of the other's skin on his hand, even if it was just a few seconds. Silver continued to look at the other boy, holding his bag to his chest as if his life depended on it. The blue hedgehog chuckled and placed his hand on Silver's head, ruffling his fur. "It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Sonic. I'll being seeing ya." Sonic started to walk away, waving at the boy without looking back.

Silver continued to hold the bag close to him, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent Sonic left on his bag. Silver rested his back against the wall and opened his eyes, watching Sonic walk off.

Silver felt as if something heavy hit his chest. He gulped, his cheeks burning hot just from the sight of the smile of the blue hedgehog he encountered not too long ago. The white hedgehog closed his eyes again and smiled, hugging the bag as if it were Sonic himself.

"I-it's Silver…"


	2. Chapter 2

"W…What was that?" Silver started to look around the rotunda, clenching to his bag once more before walking around. "It felt like a dream, sort of." He shook his head and sighed, his mouth gaping wide before yelling, "I still don't know where to go!" Silver dropped his bag yet again, placing both his hands on the sides of his head. He groaned in annoyance and for the hundredth time, picked his bag up again. Silver began to walk around the hallways, scratching the back of his ear as he looked at each decorative door, each door with its own sense of personality. At Silver's old schools, they didn't have the things they have at this school. Here, it was more vibrant and the colors were more lively, something that Silver wasn't used to. The people are about as different as the school itself. Silver has yet to put his finger on it though. He was a little confused as to why people were acting so… nicely, or as to why the school looked so alive. Has the school always looked like this? Silver wondered as he continued to venture down the hallways, rubbing his chin at the thought of so many questions flowing through his mind. On his way up the stairs to the second floor of the school, Silver bumped shoulders with someone else on his way up, the other person heading the other direction. The young hedgehog stopped in his tracks and turned around, bowing and greeting the other apologetically. "I'm sorry about that." He raised and stood up straight and fixed his jacket, looking at the other from the side. The other person was a male hedgehog, same as Silver. Unlike Sonic and Amy, he had more of a neutral color fur that was like any other animal he had seen back at his old school; the only difference is that this one bared red streaks over certain parts of his body, arms, quills and legs especially. His eyes were crimson like a red sky in sunset. Silver gulped, the expression on the other's face didn't look too nice. Silver rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes averting to another direction. "I'm sorry I bumped into you, uh.. I won't do it again."

A sigh came from the other male hedgehog, closing his eyes before opening them again. His back turned away from Silver. "You should be sorry, transfer student."

"U-uh, alright then… I don't see what me being a transfer student has to do with anything, but-" Silver stopped midsentence as he felt the other's hands ball up his jacket and slam him up against the wall. Silver struggled to get out of the other's grasp, but his strength was overwhelming for him. Silver felt something missing from this school, and it was that one thing.

The fact that he gets bullied at every school he transfers to. He thought that this school would be different, but like every other school, it's all too similar. Silver took a grab of the male's wrists; his expression was more worrisome and afraid. He couldn't imagine what the other hedgehog would do to him. Both hedgehogs stared into each other's eyes for a while or so, Silver's expression didn't match the other. He gulped, waiting for the other to do something, but he done nothing. They just stood there, staring at each other with uncertain expressions. Silver had gotten tired of the other in front of him, and was going to protest and snap at the other male for wasting his time. After a few minutes have passed with silence, the black hedgehog finally let the other male go, scowling at Silver before saying, "Stay away from him."

Silver was stunned. What was up with the boy he encountered? And who was this _he_, he was talking about? Silver just shook it off, straightened his jacket and continued to walk up the stairs as if nothing happened. The boy sighed and stuck his hands into his jacket pockets, looking down at the floor as he kicked at the ground. "I knew it; all these schools I've been through are the same. Nothing's different about this one. I don't give a damn how good looking this school is, everyone is the same." Silver muttered. He could feel his eyes mystifying at the thought from his past school experiences. He felt like running away, hiding into his mother's arms wishing that this was all a dream to him, even if it is just the beginning of senior year for him. But to Silver the experience was the same. He wandered around the halls and eventually rested his back up against the wall. His first day of school wasn't going so great for him after all. To him, at least meeting Amy at the library brought a little sunshine to his day. He thought about what happened to him today, especially the thoughts of meeting Sonic ran through his head again. Silver's face grew redder than before, and Silver closed his eyes, thinking of the time he ran into Sonic, even if it was on accident. Silver poked his lip out and wrapped his arms around himself, his gaze lowering to the floor. "Why can't I see you again?" Silver sighed, squeezing himself as his cheeks puffed. He exhaled heavily and looked up, his eyes widening when he saw the blue hedgehog again, standing from across the midsection of the hallway. The young hedgehog watched the other male from a distance, his fingers touching the fabric of his jacket as he eyed the blue hedgehog, a flustered expression growing on his face. Silver started to swallow his pride again, hesitant to take a step forward closer to the male. Sonic blinked and turned to look over at Silver with a smile, walking towards his direction. "Hey!" Sonic waved, walking up to the other hedgehog with that same, genuine smile he had earlier when he first met Silver. "What're you doin' out in the halls? You're gonna get in trouble if you don't get to class!" Sonic came over and patted Silver on the shoulders, a childish grin showing on his face. Silver looked down at his hands and twiddled with his thumbs before looking back at Sonic, blinking and stuttering. "I-I don't know where to go, I mean, y'know, I'm the transfer student here, and.."

"Transfer student? Sheesh why didn't you say so? My teacher has been sendin' me everywhere for you! You're in the same class as I am!" Sonic chuckled, patting the males back before taking his backpack away from him.

"Eh? W-what are you doing? That's mi-"

"Say no more, I'm carrying your backpack for you!" Sonic carried Silver's bag over one of his shoulders, giving the other hedgehog thumbs up before walking forward. "C'mon slowpoke! Don't need to get you in trouble right?"

Silver nodded his head. He placed a hand on his chest and smiled, closing his eyes and nodding his head once more before walking alongside with Sonic. _"He's so kind. A little childish, but kind. Is… Everyone at this school like this?"_ Silver thought, humming as he rubbed his chin. Despite the fact that he encountered someone who wasn't like Sonic nor Amy, he wondered if the people at the school were like them too. He was a little relieved, but then again worried. Silver thought that the people here were… strange, though he hasn't met everyone. He hopes that everyone is not like Sonic, but definitely not like the guy he encountered beforehand. Silver pulled on his jacket collar with one hand, and with the other he grabbed one of Sonic's hands without thinking. Sonic looked at Silver, chuckling before smiling at him. "Are you nervous? Don't worry, everyone's friendly." Sonic gave Silver's hand a gentle squeeze before sliding his hand out from the other's grip. Silver looked over at sonic with an unsure expression. Was Silver hearing things or was Sonic just talking nonsense? The hedgehog shook his head and continued to venture down the hallway with his new friend.

Moments passed and Silver and Sonic stood in front of a door that was a couple feet away from the emergency exit doors that led downstairs and to the outdoors. On the way to their classroom, Silver looked around the decorated hallways and walls; he was a bit intrigued. But Silver himself wanted to see how nice the students were himself, despite of Sonic's point of view on how he sees his classmates. Sonic raised his hand and knocked at the door, humming as both he and Silver waited for someone to respond.

Sonic looked back at Silver before looking at the door, his index finger scanning over the polka dotted tissue paper that was glued onto the doors.

"So um, can I ask you something Silver?"

Sonic looked back at Silver again, his facial expression looked more serious than the previous times he has spoken to Silver. The other hedgehog looked away before looking back at Sonic, pulling on the hem of his jacket.

"Yes… What is it?"

"Uh, nevermind… Heh, don't worry about it anymore!" Sonic began to scratch the back of his head, turning back around and knocking at the door once more. "Is anyone gonna answer the damn door or what?" Sonic muttered. He had seemed to get a little annoyed by the people who were inside the classroom. They knew he was on the other side of the door with a new student. Silver decided to take his hand and place it on the door handle, holding it down and opening the door. "Sonic, did you know that the door was unlocked?"

Sonic huffed and kicked at the ground before looking at Silver, his cheeks a tint of pink from embarrassment. "Well I forgot! How was I supposed to know that it was unlocked?" Silver placed a hand over his mouth to hide his laugh. Sonic shook his head and shoved Silver inside the classroom, walking up behind him and shutting the classroom door.

"Sorry we're late teach, but this is the transfer student you kept asking about. His name is Silver!" Sonic took his own hand and touched Silver's head, messing up his fur that took him so long to brush this morning. Silver just looked at Sonic before looking back at the classroom full of students, gulping and looking down at the floor with his hands entwined. The teacher looked at Silver before looking back at the group of students, a smile plastering across her face. "Students, please meet your new classmate Silver. I hope you all treat him with respect. Silver, will you tell us about yourself?"

"O-oh, right! I, uh… My name's Silver and I'm a transfer student. I'm new to this town, actually. I hope we can all get along well. Thanks…" The young hedgehog bowed and rose momentarily, sweating from the minor social anxiety. He always had a problem speaking in front of crowds. Silver looked around the room for an empty seat and eventually found one in the back left hand corner of the classroom near the window. He took his bag from Sonic and shuffled to the back without making contact with anyone who was in the classroom. Silver practically sunk in his seat from sheer embarrassment. His ears suddenly perked up when he heard a faint knock on his desk. There was a male echidna sitting next to him, waving and grinning childishly. "What's up new student? I'm Knuckles. Nice to meetchya! No need to be all shy yaknow? Everyone's chill here." Silver only nodded at the Echidna's greeting, hiding his blushing face with his jacket. "…Nice to meet you too, Knuckles."

_He's kind of like Sonic._


	3. Chapter 3

Silver watched the teacher lecture the classroom as if it were an ordinary day at school. That didn't last long when his eyes drifted over to the blue hedgehog that was a few seats away from him. The white hedgehog grumbled, struggling to take notes that the teacher were writing on the board. He was too focused on Sonic, his gaze not bothering to leave the blue hedgehog. Silver sighed softly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, the other hand having a mind off its own and scribbling on the notes that Silver was taking. Silver looked at Sonic or a while then back at his paper. Setting his pencil down on his desk, the hedgehog mentally face palmed himself. It wasn't long after until Silver decided to lay his head down on his desk, faintly humming to himself before closing his eyes, the room temperature was making it hard for him to stay awake.

Sonic, on the other hand, wasn't really paying any attention to the teacher. He had his head down as well; his lack of paying attention to the teacher was awfully high. The blue hedgehog lightly tapped his pencil against the rim of the desk, side eyeing the transfer student from time to time before picking up a sheet of weathered paper off of the floor and crumbling up into a paper ball. Sonic started to chuckle to himself, turning to his side and throwing the paper ball at Knuckles.

Knuckles rubbed the top of his head in annoyance as he looked at the blue hedgehog, scowling at him.

Unlike Sonic, who was mainly a class clown of his classroom, Knuckles actually took part into doing his work, and began paying attention in the class. Though there are some days where Knuckles didn't care about doing his work, but instead will goof off with Sonic at times. He wasn't really a slacker like Sonic, since there was some 'title' that he needed to maintain. It was the same with his blue colleague, but Sonic didn't care about entitlement, he just cared about passing his classes and having a good time with his friends.

Knuckles continue to look at Sonic with the same annoyed expression, sighing heavily before starting back on his work. "What do ya want, Sonic?" He asked, his voice sounded irritable from Sonic's action.

Sonic just laughed, reaching over to nudge Knuckles' shoulder with his fist. "Oh c'mon, I'm just jokin' around! What are you doin' after school today?" Sonic asked in a loud and clear voice. The red echidna face palmed at Sonic's question, looking at him before shaking his head.

"Don't you know that the teacher is teaching? You could at least be quiet ya know."

Sonic looked at the teacher before looking back at his irritated friend, shrugging his shoulders and grinning. "The teacher isn't even payin' attention. C'mon Knuckles, don't do me like this." The blue hedgehog folded his arms, huffing.

"I don't know Sonic. Maybe we should check up on Tails since he's sick." Knuckles suggested, writing the last of the notes that were on the board to his paper. Sonic rubbed his chin, humming at the thought. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes before tapping his index finger against his cheek.

"What's taking ya so long to come up with an answer? Do ya wanna go visit him or not?" Knuckles asked, setting his pencil on his desk before leaning back in his seat, folding his arms.

Sonic nodded his head and opened his eyes, smiling. "I do wanna visit our fox friend, just thinkin' that if we should take Silver along with us. 'Cause you know." He shrugged before smiling, assuming that it was a good idea. Though Silver has not met anyone who attended the school yet, Sonic wanted to make sure that Silver gets a warm welcome from his new classmates.

Knuckles looked at Sonic before rubbing his own chin, humming as well. "Sounds like a plan. But do ya even know Silver? What if he doesn't even want to go with us? Then it'll be a waste asking him."

Sonic waved his index finger in the Echidna's face, shaking his head in unison with his finger before stopping and smiling at his friend. "He's not going to say no, I'm sure of it. Don't be so pessimistic! I'll ask him later."

Moments have passed and class was already over so students can transition to their next class. Silver remained in his seat that he chose from earlier. The hedgehog sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, the other hand preoccupied with a writing utensil he used earlier. Silver sighed, dropping the pencil and averting his gaze over to the window. He hummed at the warm sunlight coming in from outside. He closed his eyes, smiling a little before opening his eyes and looking down at his backpack. "Maybe I'll just stay here until the teacher comes back…" He muttered, unzipping his backpack and taking out a notepad and colored pencils. Sighing heavily, Silver looked at of the window again. The clear skies and passing clouds made Silver hate that he was staying inside and suffering inside a school building for the next couple of hours.

A few minutes passed and Silver was strolling down the hallways with his hands in his pockets. While passing by people in the halls that passed him, he insisted to himself that if he would go to the library and accompany Amy, and he wouldn't have to worry about the confusion of going to what class at what time. He nodded at the thought and smiled, encouraged at his idea as he scurried down the hallways and down the stairs to the library.

The hedgehog clasped his hands together and walked happily and confidently into the library, setting his backpack on a nearby table and going over to sign in desk. He didn't notice Amy struggling to place books in the correct shelves until he heard a loud crash. Silver turned his head and looked over at the fallen girl and the pile of books.

"Oh wow, this looks familiar." Silver snorted, walking over to his friend and reaching his hand out to her. "Oh hush, this isn't my fault. My foot slipped." Amy mumbled, taking his hand as Silver lifted her from the pile of books. "Yeah yeah. Whatever you say Amy. Do you need any help?" He asked, placing his hands behind his back as he looked at her, then around the library. "Seems like you could use it. There's books everywhere." He rubbed the back of his head before looking at Amy, who had a saddened facial expression on her face. She turned away from Silver, sighing as she folded her arms before kicking her foot against the ground. "I know. I haven't had any help ever since I signed up to become a library assistant. It's a big library, and most of the time the librarians are always busy with staff work."

Silver rubbed the nape of his neck before sighing. "What kind of work are they even doing? Placing Dewey decimal labels on books? Meh. I'll help you if that's the case." Silver shrugged, patting his pink friend on the shoulder. "Will you really help me Silver? That'd be so great if you would!"Amy's face was filled with joy as she hugged her friend before letting go, her smile from ear to ear.

After several hugs, Silver and Amy began working at the library together, organizing books and putting them on the correct shelves, and filling copier machines with filler paper. It wasn't until long before Amy and Silver sat down at one of the tables near the computer lab.

Silver laid his head on the desk, panting for air as if he was about to pass out. "I'm so tired. When is lunch?" Silver looked up at Amy, slicking his fur back in place.

"Why are you running out of breath so quick? Don't you have any work ethic Silver?" Amy placed a bag on the table, unzipping the zipper of her bag and taking out bottled water before rolling it over to the hedgehog across from her, taking out one of her own. The male hedgehog grumbled, barely reaching for the bottled water before stopping all together. He sighed, closing his eyes and groaning. "No, I don't. I've never had a job nor have I ever worked at a library. I didn't even think it was gonna be this hard."

"It isn't hard at all Silver. You just need to get off of your lazy butt and start doing some work." Amy retorted, nodding her head as she opened the bottled water. Silver looked at her and rolled his eyes, sighing. "This is ridiculous, it was hard enough trying to look for my class, and then I see this guy from earlier and…"

Amy held her hand up in midair to pause Silver midsentence. She stiffened a bit, inhaling and exhaling heavily. She sealed the cap back on her bottle before stuffing it into her bag, eventually placing her bag on the side of the table's leg. "Wait, what guy? Better yet, which guy?"

Silver's head rose from the table. He sat up straight, shrugging his shoulders before looking down at his hands, twiddling with his thumbs before speaking, "Well, there was this blue one named Sonic, and… There was another one. He wasn't so nice. This was right after I had left the office because no one was there." Silver rubbed his chin and nodded before looking around the room and back at Amy, who hadn't taken her eyes off of him. She listened at what he was talking about before nodding as if she knew what he was talking about. The young girl took both her hands and clasped them around Silver's, puffing her cheeks as if she looked worried.

"Eh? Why're you looking at me like tha-"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Get hurt? What did Amy even mean by that? As if there weren't enough crap for Silver today. He slumps his shoulders and took his hand away from her, looking down at it and rubbing it with the other. "I don't know what you mean by getting hurt, Amy. Is that guy going to pulverize me or something? I mean, I just got here. Seriously."

Amy shrugged her own shoulders and looked at her feet, poking her lip out. "I'm just trying to watch out for you. I know we just met but I don't want you getting hurt. By him anyway."

"Can you tell me who this guy is? If you tell me I'll know so when I see him I'll definitely know to stay away." Silver stood up from his seat and held Amy by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "C'mon Amy. Tell me."

She placed her index finger on her chin, humming at the male hedgehog's action. She suggested that he should sit down before she should tell him anything. Silver did not protest at the girl's request, so he decided to sit back in his seat, ears perked in curiosity. She straightened her dress before resting her elbows on the table and placing her chin in the palms of her hands, not minding if the hedgehog across from her was mocking her. She leaned in close to Silver mumbling, "His name is Shadow, and he's really mean." She whispered, sitting back in her seat as she nodded her head. "Really? That's it?"

"Another thing. If you want to make it through this year alive, you should probably stay away from Sonic." Amy informed the male hedgehog, sticking up an index finger.

Silver rolled his eyes again, folding his arms and looking at Amy, a little irritated. "Why? But he's so nice."

Amy shrugged her shoulders and sighed, rubbing her temples. "I don't know, I wish I could tell you why if I knew. He just tells almost everyone to stay away from him. If not everyone then he's going to tell them at some point."

Silver rose out of his seat and slammed his hands against the table, raising his fist in determination. "Well I guess I'm just going to have to find out why then!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally the end of the school day. Silver stayed in the library all school day helping Amy with library work. The male hedgehog stood outside the library, his arms folded as he waited for Amy to close the library. "Sigh, Amy's taking too long." He muttered, leaning against the wall as he looked around the hallway. "Sorry I took so long! There were a couple of books I had to scan and put away. Are you ready to go?" Amy asked, with her purse strap in one hand and the other hand in her jacket pocket. "Yeah, I am." Silver nodded in response and the two began to walk out of school.

Silver entwined his hands together and held them over his head, stretching his arms and yawning before dropping them to his sides. Even though he did not go to any class but one, he felt tired from the doing library work with Amy, and the atmosphere of a place so boring made Silver tired. He's just more than happy to be out of school and into the warm sunshine that awaited him outside.

"School isn't that bad is it?" Amy chuckled before looking at Silver. Silver only responded by shrugging his shoulders. He smiled and placed his hands behind his head. "I guess, but I just want to go home and rest. Doing library work was harder than I thought it would be!" He retorted before nodding. "You're so lazy, Silver." Amy huffed, puffing her cheeks. "Well you know…" Silver grinned, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. Momentarily, Silver and Amy stopped in their tracks.

They saw both Sonic and Knuckles walking their direction. Sonic waving at the two while Knuckles had his hands on the back of his neck. Silver could've sworn he felt his stomach drop when he saw the blue hedgehog. The blood started to rush to his cheeks again. His face beginning to heat up from the sight at the smiling boy, and the pace of his heartbeats fasten. Silver gulped and started to walk another way.

"Wait up Silver!" Amy shouted, trailing off behind him.

Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other before looking back at Silver and Amy, running after them. Silver on the other hand couldn't run fast, neither could Amy. It was easy enough for Sonic and Knuckles to catch up to them. Silver stopped in his tracks again, leaning over and placing hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Silver, Amy, what's the deal with you two runnin' away from us?" Sonic asked as he looked up at Silver, poking his lip at as he folded his arms and foot tapping against the ground. Silver just looked at Sonic before looking away, his face flustered from the other's body language. He looked down at his hands and entwined them together, twiddling his thumbs and looking up at Sonic, grumbling, "That's not important… Why are you two following us? Hmm?" The hedgehog squints his eyes at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog rubbed the back of his head as his eyes averted to another direction. He shrugged his shoulders before chuckling, "Well we, Knuckles and I, were going to ask you something but I guess I sorta forgot." Sonic had to think about as to what he was going to ask Silver. Knuckles sighed, rubbing the top of his head. "Silver, Sonic was going to tag you along to come with us over to a friend of ours house. Are you interested? It's fine if you say no." Knuckles looked at Silver before looking back at Sonic, folding his arms. Silver took a hand of his own and placed it on his other forearm, biting the corner of his lip as he looked away. "Well, I'm going to have to say no for now, but I'll go next time okay? Will I be able to see your friend at school tomorrow?" Silver then placed his hands behind his back and smiled, looking up at the red echidna. "Of course you can. He was pretty ill over break but he'll definitely be here tomorrow." Knuckles responded as he grabbed Sonic's jacket collar and dragging him off. "Let's go Sonic."

Sonic didn't protest as he was being dragged away from his friend. The two boys waved goodbye at Silver and Amy as the two pairs departed ways. Silver and Amy didn't say much after the incident when they ran into Sonic and Knuckles, Amy sighed. Her hand gripped onto her purse strap as she walked next to Silver, her eyes gazing up at the sky. "What was that all about? " She asked as she was walking alongside Silver. Silver shrugged his shoulders and looked at Amy before looking straight ahead of them.

In front of them were a stop sign, and a small group of kids from their school. Silver and Amy looked at the group of kids before looking at the traffic light. Silver looked over at the button on the pole that would change the traffic light's color to red. He pressed the button and waited for the cars to stop. After a while, Amy and Silver were walking down the street to a park. It wasn't a big park, but it had a pond and playground, which was enough for Silver to run over to and play on. Amy reached her hand out to Silver, in hopes that he would stop and at least respond to her. "Silver, watch out!"

Silver didn't listen to Amy. He was too busy running over to the swing sets where there were little children accompanying it. It wasn't long before Silver got knocked to the ground by an incoming bicycle. He crash landed to the ground and held his side, groaning in immense pain. Both the person on their bike and Amy ran to Silver, hoping that he was okay.

"Oh my goodness, I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't paying attention to the road ahead of me." The person cried out to the fallen male, running up to him. This person was a female, whose voice was a little deeper than most girls. She had a nametag wrapped around her neck that says she attends to the same school Silver and Amy goes to. Silver just continued to lie on the ground holding his side as if his life depended on it. Amy kneeled down next to Silver and grabbed the hand that was holding his side. She lifted his jacket to see that there was a bruise on his ribcage. Amy sighed, pulling his jacket back in place and helped him up, placing his arm over her shoulder. "Damnit Silver, how many times are you going to injure yourself?"

The other girl just watched the two in guilt, holding her hand up to her chest as she looked away, frowning. "I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault. If I only watched where I was going…" She huffed, looking back at the two.

"No, no, it isn't your fault. I wouldn't say it is." Amy smiled at the girl before looking at Silver, who didn't bother to speak, but groan in pain instead.

The girl bowed apologetically and offered Silver and Amy to come by her place. Amy didn't protest against the girls request and agreed to come over. Silver on the other hand just groaned in pain the whole walk to the girl's house.

It hadn't been long until they arrived at the girl's house. It wasn't far from the park nor was it far from downtown. She lived in a humble, and decent sized home that could be occupied by a family of four. The girl left her bike outside on the porch before the trio walked inside her home.

Before walking to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, the girl set her own things on the kitchen floor near the table. "You can leave your things on the kitchen table. I'll go get a first aid kit."

Amy nodded and helped Silver sit down in a chair at the table, pulling up a chair next to him and sitting in it. "You just love getting hurt don't you?" Amy sighed, lifting up Silver's jacket again only to look at the bruise left by the girl's bike tire. Silver smacked Amy's hand and pulled his jacket back down. "Don't look at that, it's embarrassing…" Amy rolled her eyes at Silver before folding her arms. "You're such a baby."

"Sorry it took a minute, I sometimes forget where I place the first aid kit." The girl smiled and placed the kit on the table, walking over to Silver and tugging at his jacket. "C'mon, you have to take this off." Silver groaned and took a hold of the girl's wrist, placing her hand to her side. "Alright fine, But you don't have to grab my jacket like that." Silver poked his lip out as he took his jacket off, folding it and placing it on the table. "What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Blaze, and you are?" Blaze smiled, opening up the first aid kit and taking out a small towel and rubbing alcohol. Silver looked up at Blaze before looking at Amy, smiling and looking up Blaze. "My name is Silver! This is my friend Amy!" Amy looked at Blaze before smiling as well, clasping her hands together. "It's a pleasure to meet you Blaze! I hope that the three of us become the greatest of friends!"

Blaze couldn't help but smile at the two. She poured some of the alcohol into the towel and dabbing it onto Silver's ribcage. Silver winched in pain, biting down onto his lip as he whined. A few minutes passed and Silver's bruise was covered up with a bandage. He sighed in relief as the pain was over. Blaze placed the first aid kit on the counter and sat at the table with both Silver and Amy in a seat across from them. Silver drummed his fingers against the table, humming softly.

"So Blaze, you go to our school? How come I never see you?" Amy asked as her hands entwined as they were placed on the table. Blaze inhaled and exhaled air through her nose, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "I take classes on the other side of the building so that's why we hardly see each other Amy. But I did see you working at the library before school started."

"Really, Even before school started?"

"Yes, even before school started. But I've never seen Silver before, even if I do take classes on the other side of the building."

"He's a new student at our school." Amy looked at Silver with a smile. Silver looked back at Amy, flashing a smile at her.

Blaze looked at Silver with a smile as well before looking down at her hand.

The room was silent for a while, the three sitting at the table in silence. Silver began to rub his chin before raising his index finger as if a light bulb appeared over his head. "I have a question for you Blaze! Why do people tell me to stay away from Sonic? First it was Shadow and now it was Amy. Are you going to tell me to stay away from him too?" Silver placed his hands on the table, huffing at Blaze.

Blaze closed her eyes and rubbed her chin as well, humming at the questions Silver bombarded at her. She opened her eyes and sighed, folding her arms.

"There could be a reason as to why these people want you to stay away from him. But it isn't an accurate reason." She waved her index finger at Silver. Silver didn't care about that. He just wanted answers, the curiosity was killing him. "It doesn't matter! Just tell me!"

"Well, maybe it's because they used to be friends some point in time, I'm not sure if that's the actual reason as to why Shadow doesn't want you by him though…"

Silver stood out of his seat and held his hands behind his head, looking down at Amy and Blaze with a grin.

"Even if that is or isn't the reason why, I'm just gonna have to get it from the source: Sonic himself!"


End file.
